


When Lucina met Marth

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Lucina idolized Marth but never expected to actually meet him.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lucina's adventures in askr





	When Lucina met Marth

Lucina idolized Marth, copied his name and his look but never expected to actually meet him. That however changed when Marth, the real Marth was summoned by kiran.

Lucina had been in the castle for a while now and have become close friends to heroes from other worlds like Hilda and Sakura. This meant that Kiran was confident that Lucina would get along with Marth even if they were confused as to why Lucina just looked like a long haired Marth.   
What they were not prepared for was for Lucina to become a mess of both panic and shyness when Marth appeared, or for Lucina to run out of the room while apologising to him for "copying him".


End file.
